1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to strobes, and more particularly to a camera strobe recharging integrated circuit (IC).
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional camera strobe recharging circuit is regularly composed of a plurality of scattered electronic component parts, such as capacitors, transistors, resistors, and so on, such that the conventional camera strobe recharging circuit is structurally huge and further costs a great amount of time and money while being assembled. In addition, the conventional camera strobe recharging circuit is subject to generate large inrush current, which may damage camera batteries, and takes a long time to complete the recharging of electrical energy.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a camera strobe recharging IC, which generates low inrush current and takes less time to complete recharging process.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a camera strobe recharging IC, which controls and prevents the current from damaging camera batteries.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a camera strobe recharging IC, which is structurally tiny and is preferably compact for installation.
The foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by the camera strobe recharging IC, which is composed of a one-shot unit, an R-S latch block unit, a pulse width modulation (PWM) control unit, and a ready control unit. The one-shot unit is embodied as a squaring circuit providing square wave signals. The R-S latch block unit includes a set contact electrically connected with the one-shot unit, a reset contact, and at least one output contact having outputted level controlled by signals of the set contact and the reset contact to keep in output condition. The PWM control unit includes a reference voltage source, an oscillator, a PWM comparator, a voltage boost comparator, and a power source. The reference voltage source provides referential voltage. The PWM comparator includes a first input contact electrically connected with the oscillator, a second input contact electrically connected with a reference voltage-divider unit modulating to set up the maximum pulse width, and a third input contact electrically connected with the output contact via an inverter and a field effect transistor (FET). The current source is also electrically connected with the third input contact of the PWM comparator. The voltage rise comparator is electrically connected with the reset contact of the R-S latch block unit at an output contact thereof. The ready control unit includes an FET, which has a drain contact electrically connected with the output contact of the R-S latch block unit.